


Across the sea

by qwertysweetea



Series: 300 word thoughts [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grantaire & Marius Friendship, Grantaire Angst, Pining, Prose Poem, Sad, Sad Grantaire, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song: Drink With Me (Les Misérables), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea
Summary: She goes across the sea, Marius had said, and Grantaire thinks: how wonderful.The last time I got to see Les Miserables live Marius sang "do I care if I should die now she goes across the sea" to Grantaire, and my heart broke... I think Grantaire's did too, given his reaction.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (hinted)
Series: 300 word thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Across the sea

She goes across the sea, Marius had said, and Grantaire thinks: how wonderful it must be to die knowing that the night which stirs so much conflict will blanket them in restful sleep, and the stars that will see so much blood shall only see their tender, sleeping breaths.

How fortunate that they will leave France behind them, and with it leave its revolution and rot, place their feet onto the ground where they might breath fresh air, and feel the rain on their skin; where dress markers will praise their fashion and admirers will call them cultured, trip over themselves in proving they can be worthy of them.

How joyous it would be to know that they will see sunny days and bustling streets, and taste foreign wines. The music they might hear. The art they might gaze upon, and the art they will spend hours admiring. That they will walk, and dance, and…

Tears prickle his eyes as he imagines it; the sweets they will savour, the flowers they would decorate their hats with, the pastries they will smell on their air and the silks they will feel on their skin. He imagines their chiming laughter and their fierce defiance punching peaceful air in equal measure. He imagines age touching the corners of their eyes.

A world of experiences; beauty and dankness, chaos and quiet. They will walk, and breath, and feel, and age, and…

…and live.

His tears fall. Only one, then two, then more and more and more. It doesn't shift the lump in his throat, nor does the drink, no matter how much he pushes back. The thought swells.

How beautiful, how blessed, how peaceful it must be, he wants to tell Marius, to die loving someone who’s nights will be spent across the sea.


End file.
